1. Field
Embodiments relate to a magnetic memory device having a perpendicular magnetic tunnel junction pattern which utilizes a synthetic anti-ferromagnetic (SAF) structure, and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A magnetic memory device includes a magnetic tunnel junction pattern. The magnetic tunnel junction pattern may include a synthetic anti-ferromagnetic (SAF) structure. For example, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may include a first pinned pattern, a spacer, a second pinned pattern, a tunnel barrier, and a free pattern, which are stacked in a vertical direction. A method of forming the magnetic memory device may include an annealing process and a curing process. In the magnetic memory device, various studies are being conducted to perform a high temperature process without degradation of an electromagnetic characteristic of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern.